


In Dreams Like This

by SockMunchies



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Mild Smut, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockMunchies/pseuds/SockMunchies
Summary: Liana dreams of a man who, against her better judgement, she seems to love more than her current interest MacCready.However, when MacCready gives Liana something she won’t soon forget, she begins to question whether or not the figure she loves is actually him.





	In Dreams Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it let’s just start. I’m tired and I moved house so sorry for not writing in a while.

Her hand drifted up and down his bare chest, relishing in the hard muscles and soft skin. A smile came to her lips as her hand wandered down to his belt, and began to undo the buckle.

A groan left the mans lips as she slowly pulled down his jeans, and grasped him through the underwear. Looking down on her now, the man took in all of her features and smiled. She did the same, looking up at his strong, yet subtle features and bright eyes.

Their surroundings were dark, and the pair seemed to float in a void of stars and faded galaxies. She could not remember the mans name, or her own for that matter. However, it didn’t seem to matter much now.

The man took her face in his hands and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. Slowly, then, he moved his finger to her lips and dipped between them.

Moving his hand away now, the man moved closer to her, holding onto her waist and pulling her towards him.

He kissed her, gently at first, and then acquired a more passionate movement in his mouth. Her hand, still on him now, began to squeeze and caress him, which illicited a quiet moan from him. The vibrations caused a shiver to rush down her spine, and she thrust her body into him out of instinct, it seemed.

“Liana?” The man asked in a familiar voice, “Liana, wake up.” The voice was soft, and gave a sense of safety to her.

All of a sudden, the man disappeared and she was left in the dark void. Even more sudden was the sense of urgency she felt, like she was being shaken.

——

Liana opened her eyes slowly, and saw a blurry figure standing above her. Her mind was gathering itself still, so she could not tell who this person was.

“And here I Thought you’d never wake up.” The figure said, in a voice so familiar it was almost maddening that Liana couldn’t place it. 

She rubbed her eyes, and began to rise into a sitting position on the bed. She was beginning to remember now.

She was in Sanctuary, waking up from a long day of adventure. The man, whose voice she knew now, was MacCready. Someone she loved more than anyone.

She let out a tired groan and stretched her neck, allowing her body a bit more rest. 

“Hey, you.” MacCready said lovingly as he moved towards Liana, and then sat next to her in the bed. 

“Hi, you.” Liana tiredly managed out, her mind still half asleep. 

As her mind slowly began to collect, images of her dream started to come to fruition. A tall, dark haired man, built like a tower with a voice deep and comforting. He held her in a strong grip, yet he was gentle with her and kissed her with a softness she hadn’t felt elsewhere. His eyes were piercing and bright, but at the same time comforting and sweet. 

“How’d you sleep? Have any. . . Good dreams?” MacCready asked, almost accusatory. Almost like he knew Liana was dreaming of another man. 

“Yea, good. Didn’t dream of anything, really.” Liana said, shifting her position so she could stretch more. 

“Really? You were making some strange noises then if you weren’t dreaming.” MacCready said, holding back a laugh and stretching his own limbs.

Liana began to feel embarrassed, as she knew exactly what kinds of noises she was making now. Moans, most likely, due to the man in her dreams.

“Sorry if I woke you, it’s was just. . .” Her mind trailed off again on the description of the man. His hair was soft, short, and black. He had a full beard which completed his face, and made kissing him more enjoyable. His cock, even though she never saw it, was long. Enough to pull a moan from even the most frigid women. 

She wondered what it would have been like to see it, and to taste it, even if it was just in a dream.

“I don’t mind, I like it when you make those sounds.” MacCready said, flashing his innocent smile which always made Liana blush.

——

He placed his hand on her thigh, and began to stroke up and down, giving a firm yet gentle grasp.

She closed her eyes and relished in the odd pleasure it gave her. 

The man then moved up to the rim of her panties, and rubbed on her lower stomach, again giving a strange pleasure. 

As she began to move her hand to the mans pants, the man gently took her hand away and laid it back on the bed.

“I only want to pleasure you, I enjoy hearing you moan, and watching you as you do.” The man said, in the deep and comforting voice he had before. 

The man slipped his fingers down her panties and felt down to her cunt, which was already wet from both her dream and now.

As his finger drifted over her clit, she let out a surprised gasp, and eventually let into the pleasure. He continued to rub her and she moaned, softly at first and then louder as time went on.

The man pushed two fingeres into her, and let his thumb rub her clit. She let out a loud moan as he did this, and grabbed onto his wrist with a tight grip.

It didn’t take long for her to cum. It was powerful and drawn out, each second past giving more and more relief to her, and more pleasure.

The man smiled and pulled his hand back, careful to not rub her now sensitive clit.

——

Liana smiled and allowed her body to relax, MacCready still sitting next to her with an innocent grin.

“Thank you.” Liana said, dazed and still tired from waking up.

He said nothing, but instead got up from the bed and began to walk out of the room.

“Get some more sleep, I love you.” MacCready said, in a deep and comforting tone.

He walked out the door and silently closed it behind him.

Liana slowly closed her eyes and drifted off, back into stars and faded galaxies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
